


The Birds and the Bees

by henry_amargosa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_amargosa/pseuds/henry_amargosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor are old enough that Stef and Lena decide it's time to teach them about the birds and the bees. Jude is mortified, but Connor has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

Jude was upstairs reading his biology textbook when he heard Lena call for him. “Jude, can you come down here?”

“Just a minute,” he called out. He put a placeholder in the book and set it aside before heading downstairs. It was a quiet Saturday. Brandon was away at college, Jesus was doing his senior year at boarding school and Mariana and her dance team had a full day’s practice at Anchor Beach. Even though it was late morning, Jude was pretty sure Callie was still sleeping because she had been out late the night before with Cole and other friends from Girls United.

He was surprised to find Connor sitting downstairs in the living room with his moms.

“Hi,” he said, his voice a mix of delight and confusion. “I thought I was coming over later.”

“So did I,” Connor said from the couch. “But my dad sent me over here, and your moms told me there’s something they want to talk to us about.”

Stef was standing by the fireplace, her hands at her hips. Lena sat on the armrest of the chair, and told Jude to join his boyfriend on the couch. He plopped down next to him. Both boys were sitting up straight, wondering what on earth was going on. Jude watched his moms trade some indecipherable looks before Lena coughed and turned back to them.

“So Jude, you just turned 15 a few weeks ago,” she said.

“I remember. I was there,” he said back, apprehensively.

“Well, now that you guys are older and have been dating for a while, Stef and I wanted to sit you down and have a little talk about… um… about the birds and the bees. We did it with all of your siblings when they were old enough. And Connor, we talked to your dad about it and he agreed that he would rather we do this than him.”

Jude and Connor traded glances. Jude was quick enough to know where this was headed, and he was already tensed up. But Connor clearly hadn’t made the connection yet. He scrunched up his face and said, “Bird and bees? But we’re taking chemistry this year, not biology.”

Jude simply closed his eyes, using all of his willpower to try and stop what was about the happen from occurring. It didn’t work.

“Well, sweetie,” Lena said, standing up, “people say ‘the birds and the bees’ when what they really mean is…” She hesitated, and Connor leaned in a little bit. “Sex.” Jude blanched. He was pretty sure his blush extended from his forehead to his toes. “Oh,” Connor said quietly. “OHH,” he followed, louder. He looked back and forth several times between Jude and his moms.

Stef spoke up for the first time. “Now that you guys are of a certain age, we just wanted to go over some basics with you, and make sure that you know about how to be safe. We’ll also have to talk about some new ground rules.”

Jude blurted out, “But we’re not— we haven’t—”

Lena held up a hand. “We don’t want to know specifics. It’s a perfectly natural thing for people your age to be interested in. But you also shouldn’t feel any pressure to do anything you don’t want to. You should only do this sort of stuff when you want to and you feel ready and prepared, not for any other reason.”

Jude tried very hard to make himself as small as physically possible without just curling up into a ball right there on the couch. It was difficult because in the last few years Jude had actually become taller than Connor, though Connor was bulkier than the slender but wiry Jude. The boys had been boyfriends since they were 13, and their relationship had started out fairly chaste, just a few shared kisses here and there, with more intimacy over time. In the past few months they had graduated to full-on making out, with maybe a little groping initiated by Jude but reciprocated enthusiastically by Connor. Jude supposed that while they weren’t really there yet, it could happen fairly soon. But he definitely didn’t want to learn about the “birds and the bees” from his own mothers, for goodness sake. He glanced to his side at Connor, expecting his boyfriend to be equally mortified. To Jude’s surprise, Connor was more composed than that. He was obviously apprehensive, but he seemed engaged and interested, when all Jude wanted was to walk away from the situation.

“OK,” Lena said, ripping Jude back to reality. “So the first thing is safety. Obviously you can’t get each other pregnant” — Connor snorted, he actually snorted, Jude could kill him — “but you guys should still use condoms whenever… you engage in sexual activity. And not just if you ever, uh, have penetration. But also when you’re having oral sex.”

Jude stared at the floor and tried his damndest to get his soul to leave his body. But his boyfriend wasn’t having quite the same reaction to all this.

“You mean like blowjobs?” Connor asked. Jude needled him with his elbow. “What?” Connor said to Jude quietly as Lena smiled softly and Stef placed a hand over her mouth and turned away for a moment. “I… kind of want to… learn. TBH, I have had some questions. And I can’t exactly go to my dad. Knowledge is power, right?”

“I don’t think that’s what that means,” Jude whispered back. Stef and Lena shared another look.

“I know this is a little awkward for you guys, but it’s really very important, and knowing this stuff will make, uh, these activities even more enjoyable,” Lena said.

Stef walked over to a box on the table that Jude hadn’t noticed before in his embarrassment. She pulled out a small foil packet — a condom, Jude knew, after years of living with Jesus and Brandon, who kept stashes in the bathroom. Stef also pulled out a banana. _This seems like a really weird time for a snack_ , Jude thought to himself.

“There are flavored condoms for oral sex, and regular condoms for anal sex,” Stef said. The directness of her words were pretty jarring, and Jude noticed even Lena looked surprised. “Oh my god,” Jude whispered under his breath, the embarrassment palpable. Connor continued to sit, quietly but attentively.

“Now, here’s how you put a condom on.” Jude was watching, but most of his mind was screaming for him to get out of the room, pronto. But his legs didn’t work, and his limbs all hurt from sitting so tensely. He could only watch in horror as Stef ripped the foil packet open and slid out what looked like a little wet balloon.

“You want to grab the tip, here, and keep a little bit off the end of your” — Stef cleared her throat — “penis. You want to leave a little space there for your, uh stuff. For when you’re finished.” She was a little shaky, but soldiered on with her immensely awkward sex talk.

“So once that’s done, you just roll it down along the length, until it gets to the bottom. And then you’re ready to go. And only ever use one condom, do not use more than one at a time. Here, see what it looks like?”

Stef held out the banana, now covered with transparent blue latex. It was one of the most real experiences of Jude’s life, and he desperately wanted it to end.

“Wow,” Connor said quietly. Jude’s mouth was hanging open in total shock. Just then they were all startled by a shout on the other side of the room.

“OH MY GOD,” Callie yelled out. She was frozen in place for a second as the boys and Stef and Lena swiveled their heads to look at here. Stef was still holding the banana aloft, but when Callie threw a hand up in front of her face Stef dropped the fruit to hide behind her back.

“Are you… was that… have you guys…” Callie stumbled verbally, her eyes darting around the room but avoiding eye contact with her brother and his boyfriend. “No. No. Uh, nevermind. No. I don’t want to know. Mmm-mmm.” Callie pointedly looked at Lena. “I was just going to say. That…. I’m heading out for my shift at the shelter.”

“Yeah, OK,” Lena replied calmly. Of course she would be the most put together at such an intensely awkward time. Callie slowly backed out of the room. She shook her head and wiped her eyes, then opened the door and practically sprinted from the house. Jude, Connor, Stef and Lena turned back to one another. Silence reigned for several moments while they tried to get their bearings.

“OK,” Lena continued. “Now, let’s talk about lube.”


End file.
